It all started with a waffle
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Can a waffle do so much damage to Sonic and his friends? The answer is... inside this fic!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by Slash the hedgehog 2100 and his...waffles. This is just full of randoness and I wrote this because most of thestory happened to me.**

Tails scrunched his face as the slim rays of the morning sun seeped through the thin curtains that isolated the suns full glory. Those sapphire eyes took only a moment to focus as he stood up and stretched his aching muscles. "Time to make breakfast!" he happily chirped almost skipping out of his room.

He ran down the steps by twos excited for the day ahead. He was glad it was a Saturday because there was one more day until horrid school starts again. As he entered the kitchen he hummed a little tune while rummaging through the cabinets looking for the ingrediants for an egg omelet and French toast.

His hands kept on searching and searching through the whole entire kitchen, the rooms, the living room, and even the bathroom. Why you ask. Well because if your one of Sonics or Amy's friends your house is bound to be equally or some what weird.

The orange fox sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch thinking. His thoughts were disrupted by a grumble from his poor stomach. "I know!" Tails exclaimed jumping from the couch scaring the shit out of his pet gold fish,Fred."I'll just toast some frozen waffles! I totally forgot I had those!"

Running towards the kitchen he made a sharp right sliding across the floor attempting to stop right in front of the fridge but he ended up losing his footing. A crash like noise filled the room. "I'm okay!" moaned Tails with his face smushed into the wall.

A gloved hand opened the fridge and gazed at its contents searching for...AH HA! Waffles! With one pull he ripped the plastic rap off the ego waffles. Holding one in each hand he popped them in the toaster waiting excitedly for his breakfast to finish cooking.

After about five minutes a pop from the toaster made the kit jump from the couch and rush towards the scent of his fresh breakfast he took one huge bite out of the one in right hand with a displeasured swallow. "I don't feel so good!" he fell to the floor making a small thump going unconscious.

xXFive minutes laterxX

"OH MY FUCKING GOD A DEAD BODY!" Amy screamed as she entered the kitchen. She stared at the motionless body of Tails seeing stars. Tails almost lifeless eyes trailed to the terrified pink hedgehog. "Aiimmyyy!" Tails groaned. Amy started crying because the she was scared shitless. "Wa-waffles d-danger help," Tails stuttered shaking like crazy.

Now, Amy wasn't scared anymore she was pissed as she glanced around spotting the bitten waffle laying on the ground. With a swift hand she grabbed the box where the waffles were contained. The box was smushed with Amy's manly power as she read the experation date. "Tails you dumbass! Its been expired for 2 months already!"

On reflex when Amy's angry she swings out her Pico Pico hammer resting it at her shoulder poised for action. But she soon dropped it to the floor noticed Tails eyes started rolling to the back of his head.

"TAAAAAIIILLLLLLSSS!" Amy sobbed. "D-dun w-warry I-I'll get you to the hospital!"

**Thats the first chapter! Wait for chapter 2 please! And please review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new Chapter (obivously) Anyway Thanks for the people who reviewed and read my fics your always well appreciated! Now enough with my ranting! Please Enjoy!**

With all of the might Amy could summon she picked up the uncoincious kit bridal style carrying him to the car. Once she layed Tails surprisingly heavy body into the passengers seat she hopped into the drivers seat speeding 80 mph down the road.

Then, at the third stop light a driver in red honda civic was talking on his damn phone not noticing that the light was green. Amy nervously glanced at Tails then at the driver. Suddenly (yet again) devil Amy came out of her shell. (Oh crap all hell is gonna break loose)

She angrily rolled down her window and popped her head outside. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HAVE A FUCKING ALMOST DEAD BODY IN MY CAR AND NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL SO PLEASE COULD YOU MOVE YOUR BIG ASS OUT OF THE WAY!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs steam coming out of her nose.

Apparently the drivers window was coincidentally open and he heard everything that Amy yelled. Amy scared the shit out of him...twice once when he saw her roll down her window and twice when he heard her yelling. (Man, a lot of people are getting scared the shit out of them Amy, the driver, and Fred,the goldfish.)

Her nostrils were flared and she was heaving like an angry bull speeding down the road. As she approached the hospital she parked near the front of the emergency enterance. Rushing in she explained the to the front desk person what happened. After registering all the information needed Tails was givin a clear glass room with a long green curtain labeled room number 7.

xXMeanwhile back at the housexX

The blue hedgehog turned to the right heading into the living room his voice echoing yet again. "Tails are you home?" Sonic asked yet again. Still there was no answer. "Must be out or something." he thought. "Might as well get something to eat!"

Walking into the kitchen he didn't notice the bitten waffle on the ground and slipped. He tried regaining his balance but it was no use. In seconds Sonic right smack on his back that he already injured in a previous battle.

He tried to move but he couldn't. Every time he tried getting up a sting of pain rung throughout his whole body. He couldn't move all he could do was wait till somebody came.

"Help!"Sonic yelled.

**Thank you for the people who reviewed! Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter 3! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It was short for...Cliffhanger reasons.**


	3. Chapter 3

Next** chapter is up! I say thank you to the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Oh yeah I'll say a special thanks to the people I asked to help with this fic! Okay your probably bored from my talking. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Help!" Sonic yelled again. Still there was no answer from anybody. He stared at the ceiling in anxiety. Will anybody find me? What if they don't? He thought. "This is going to be the end of me" he groaned still staying in the same position for about seven minutes. He closed his eyes in defeat. "Guess I have to wait."

Suddenly emerald eyes shot open to the sound of Creams voice. "CREAM! he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP!" The frightened rabbit rushed toward the isolated kitchen holding grocery bags. She dropped the bags and ran to her friends side. "Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly scanning the hedgehog.

He cringed in pain as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I slipped and landed on my back take me to the hospital all right?" Cream nodded making her floppy ears hit her back. Then, she put a hand over her mouth in thought. "How am I supposed to bring you tithe car?" An impish creeped up on his face. "Carry me!" He exclaimed laughing. Cream just rolled eyes. Her small body crouched down ready to pick him up.

A pair of hands fluently slipped under the hedgehog one under his upper back and one under his legs. With all Cream might she hauled Sonic up but just barely.

"What do you eat?!" Cream screamed struggling to keep both of themselves up. "Chili dogs and if you wouldn't mind could you go you know a little um...FASTER!" He yelled irritated. "Well excuuuuuuuuse ME! If you would have just laid off of the chili dogs then I'm sure we would go faster!" Cream glared at him wobbling towards the front door. "Thats no way to talk to an injured person!" Sonic scoffed.

Cream swung the dark brown door open and stumbled outside. As she approached her bronze car she pressed the unlock button earning a small high pitched beep beep. She dropped Sonic in the passenger seat making Sonic groaned in pain. Cream slid into the drivers seat and sped to the hospital. She explained what happened to the front desk and got Sonic a room labeled Room 7. (The same room as Tails)

xXBack at homexX

The red echidna burst through the front door. "SONIC GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Silence. He marched through the kitchen door breaking its hinges. "SONI-Ooooooh Waffles!"he exclaimed noticing a waffle on the counter top.(not the one on the floor that Tails bit and that Sonic slipped on.

In one go he ate the whole thing. "Theres something wrong about the taste of this waffle."he thought. Then Knuckles puked. "UGHH!" He groaned.

**Okay that's Chapter 3! Hope you still keep on reading this fic! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to updat I've been busy with school and such. I think this will be the last chapter of this I'm not sure? Well it's up to you guys! ENJOY!**

The echidna just lay there feeling lighted heard and extremely warm. He could hear the kitchen door creak open and rushed foot steps leaning toward his side. His violet eyes trailed to a very blurry looking outline of a slender rabbit.

"Knux are you alright what's wrong honey?" Vanilla asked in a deeply worried tone. In response the echidna just grumbled due to his stomach turning. She raised her hand up to his forehead receiving a very high temperature. "Oh my god Knuckles your burning up!" She easily picked up Knux with a grunt and carried him to her shining black highlander.

Her heal harshly slammed on the gas petal schreeching the tires against the worn road. The black Toyota sped 90 mph running three red lights. As she entered the hospital parking lot she drove in some random direction and rammed her heal against the brakes sending her and Knuckles' forward slightly.

She strode toward the front desk ready to explain what her problem was until she was interrupted by the clerk. "Let me guess...waffles I presume?" The clerk asked raising an eyebrow. Vanilla nodded quickly taking Knux by the wrist. "Which room?" Vanilla asked in her impatient motherly way.

"Room 7 if you please."

xXMeanwhile back at the houseXx

"I've been standing here this whole time and nobody even noticed me!" Grumbled the black and red hedgehog. Out of nowhere from behind his back he pulled out a flamethrower aiming it at the apparently poisonous waffles. "DAMN WAFFLES DIE!" He yelled setting everything on fire. Flames from the the flamethrower spewed out in all directions burning the waffles to a crisp.

He stopped going pshyco and lowered the weapon gazing at what was left of the counter top and waffles. A smile curled his lips "Victory!"

xXThe next morning at the hospitalxX

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles lie in the white hospital beds side by side. "I...am never eating a waffle ever again." Tails said blankly staring at the ceiling. "Me to!" stated Sonic also staring at the ceiling. "Got that right!" Knux yelled motionless. Suddenly a nurses comes in with a tray saying "Here's breakfast for today!" The three boys' mouths started watering.

"And today's special is...WAFFLES!" Everything froze. Knuckles heart beeping thing stopped cause he died of a heart attack. Sonic started going crazy and thrashed around in his bed cursing and screaming! And Tails he jumped out the window screaming bloody murder. Also the nurse fainted from a panic attack.

xXAt HomeXx

Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Shadow were all leaning against the marble counter drinking coffee. "Hope that never happens again!" Cream exclaimed. "Got that right!" Yelled Amy. "Amen!" Vanilla said raising her mug. "Damn waffles," Shadow mumbled. Suddenly all of there attentions was on Silver who walked into the kitchen. "Hey whats up guys just getting a snack" he stated. They all nodded and continued their chatting. He opens the freezer door and exclaimed "Oooooh~ Waffles!" Everybody's face snapped toward Silvers direction wide eyed. "NOOOOOOO!" They all yelled at the same time.

**Yay Shadow finally killed those damn waffles! :)It started with a waffle is officially over! Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Please review!**

**Tails221-OUT**


End file.
